The Lion & The Serpent
by zoey zink
Summary: A cute Harry/Daphne story. Harry is lonely, Daphne is there to help when no one else is. Can a Slytherin and a Gryffindor really be frinds or more? Follows cannon until after DH. Previously titled 'Harry & Daphne Untitled' OFFICIALLY ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! Welcome to my story! Lol this idea just kind of popped into my head because I really really love Harry/Daphne stories and I couldn't find any more good ones! The only logical choice was to write one so here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary:**** After Harry defeats Voldemort, he is feeling lonely, because his two best friends, Ron and Hermione are spending all of their time together. His girlfriend Ginny, well ex-girlfriend, is engaged to Neville, as they had grown closer during Harry's year away on the Horcrux hunt. Who is going to break into Harry's solitude? Someone you least expect.**

**Disclaimer:**__**No I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. Duh. It all belongs to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling who created this awesome world, just so people like you and me can totally manipulate her characters and plot lines.**

**********************************************************************************************************

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, slowly eating his breakfast while trying to block out the noise of the obnoxious students sitting around him.

Ever since he had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, he had constantly been surrounded by a group of giggling girls who insisted on following him _everywhere. _He, along with Ron and Hermione, had decided to return for their seventh (technically eighth) year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Many had thought it pointless, seeing as Harry had defeated Voldemort, but just because you have an insane amount of luck and the ability to cast a disarming charm doesn't mean you can automatically conjure a dining table large enough for twelve with matching chairs. He wasn't quite sure when he would ever need to know how to do this, but apparently it was a skill that most seventh years had.

So now Harry was faced with many hours of trying to escape from his fan club. He couldn't keep them away by telling them that he had a girlfriend, because, he didn't.

Ginny had decided that the year she had spent away from Harry had been too long and that Neville Longbottom was the perfect person to cure her loneliness. They had told him that they were together 2 days after the last battle. It was late September now. They were already engaged. So, while not really holding any animosity toward Ginny and Neville, he really did wish them the best, it was always slightly awkward and uncomfortable hanging out with them.

Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together during the last battle and, while still very close with Harry, liked to have "special alone together couple time" a.k.a. snogging. They were best friends, but there was _no way _that they would ever be that close.

So Harry found himself on his own quite a bit, though he occasionally hung out with Dean and Seamus and Luna Lovegood. He was now on friendly terms with several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs which was nice seeing as his first 6 years he had only really been in contact with Gryffindors. He was not on any kind of civilized terms with any Slytherins, but he had grown past his childhood prejudice.

He got up from the table, ignoring the sound of giggling that had increased when he had stood up. He had grown a couple of inches in the past months and filled out a bit, though he was still very skinny, he didn't have the mal-nourished look any longer.

He pulled his bag over his shoulder and headed for the doors, intent on enjoying one of the last warm weekends of the year.

As Harry walked outside, he did not notice the pair of curious dark blue eyes that followed him from the green and silver table.

************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay, so there is chapter one, review and tell me what you think! I don't know when I'll be updating next as I had final exams soon and another story that I'm working on. **

**zoey **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know I said I probably wouldn't be updating for a while but I got bored and really wanted to go on with the story so, here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to kdanford, Silo666, HolyMoses, and Melora for their reviews! I really like hearing, er, reading what people think about my story so review! Lol okay, on with the FanFiction!**

**Disclaimer:**** No I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. Duh. It all belongs to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling who created this awesome world, just so people like you and me can totally manipulate her characters and plot lines.**

************************************************************************************************************************** **

The lake was one of Harry's favorite places to come and think. Since the defeat of Voldemort, and the relative abandonment of his friends, he had become a bit more intellectual, having been removed from Ron's laziness and Hermione's off-putting know-it-all attitude that made his intellect feel inferior. He wanted to be able to accomplish thing on his own; things he could be proud of, even if they were only a good grade on an assignment. It was nice to achieve something he actually wanted. It's not like he wanted to kill a basilisk or fight Death Eaters.

Finding 'his' beech tree that was only a couple of feet from the dark green water, Harry settled down underneath it's shade and brought out a muggle sketch book and pencil from his bag. Not having to fight insane Dark Lord gives you a lot of free time. Having pretty much all of your friends pair off leaving you the awkward third wheel gives you even more. During his time alone Harry had started to draw, something that he hadn't done since he was in muggle primary school. He had always been rather good at sketching and enjoyed the activity, not realizing how much he had missed doing it.

Lost in his sketch of the lake, which had the beginnings of Hogwarts off to the side, he didn't notice that the dark blue eyes that had so curiously followed him in the Great Hall had a matching pair of curious feet, which had physically followed him.

She had followed him a few moments after he left; she didn't want her housemates thinking she was having anything to do with Harry Potter. She picked up her pace once she had made it to the lawns, trying to catch up while still being quiet. She saw him sitting underneath the same beech tree he always sat under and studied him closely.

Harry Potter was quite the enigma to her. Had he really done all of those things that the rumors of the years had said. She had never believed them until that day last year when he had unknowingly saved her. She had been forced into an engagement with Theo Nott who was a Death Eater. She knew what horrors would face her if she married him but when the Dark Lord had been defeated and the Death Eaters arrested, she had been released from her contract. She had decided to come back and repeat her seventh year like most of last year's graduates as the curriculum hadn't exactly been up to par.

She wasn't exactly sure of what she was doing. She had never spoken to Harry Potter, save the occasional "Can you pass me that quill?" or "Thanks" when a door was held open. What was she going to say to him? "Thank you from saving me from a hellish future?" what if he refused to speak to her because she was a Slytherin? She decided that it didn't matter, because he looked lonely, and she wanted to get to know him better. She wanted to help.

*****(A/N: mwahaha I was going to stop it here but since I'm nice I'll go for a bit more)*****

He didn't hear her until she sat down gracefully next to him. Harry looked up, startled at her seemingly sudden appearance.

She had thick long blonde hair that had a slight wave to it. Her hair was a deep gold color that had a reddish tint in the direct sunlight. Her skin was like porcelain, pale and smooth. But her eyes were the most beautiful part about her. They were a deep blue, with black rings around the very edge of the irises that were dotted with flecks of purple. Beautiful eyes in Harry's opinion.

He looked at the pretty witch questioningly, raising one eyebrow. When she didn't say anything, he asked, "Can I help you?"

She smiled and said, "I think I can help you. You look lonely, and I would like a friend."

Her very direct and unexpected answer threw Harry off somewhat but he stopped and considered what she had said. He was lonely, so why not? He did notice the green and silver patch on her robes but decided not to judge her based on her House; she seemed friendly enough. He was pretty sure that she was in his year, but he couldn't place a name. instead, he smiled back at her and replied, "Alright. The name's Harry Potter, Gryffindor seventh year for the first time. Pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

At his antics she smiled even brighter. She firmly grasped his hand, giving it a shake while saying, "Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin seventh year for the second time. Charmed."

**************************************************************************************************************************** **

**Yay! Another chapter done. I know they're short, but I'll be able to get more of them out this way. So Daph and Harry have finally met! What is going to happen now? Should they keep their friendship secret for a while or just shock everyone by hanging out in public? Review and tell me what you think!!**

**zoey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Another chapter already! Lol I'm really spoiling you guys. Many thanks to Silo666, tar heels superstar, New Dye, starboy454, and Le Diablo Blanc2 for their reviews! Keep them coming because your reviews give me inspiration to write more!**

**Hey, so someone left me this review that was way to technical saying that I have a bunch of facts wrong with my story. I just wanted to say that was this if ****FAN****fiction, there really is not right or wrong and I don't appreciate the comment that my Harry/Daphne story fails.**

**Disclaimer:**** No I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. Duh. It all belongs to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling who created this awesome world, just so people like you and me can totally manipulate her characters and plot lines.**

**On with the FanFiction!**

********************************************************************************************************************** **

"So… to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Harry. He was still very confused, but decided that it was nice to have someone to talk to.

"Well… it's like I said Potter. I think we should try and be friends. Shake things up a little, you know? Since I'm _pretty sure _that there will be no attempt on your life this year, we should do something spontaneous! We need a little excitement around this place," said Daphne in a joking way, but Harry could tell that she was serious.

"Hmm. I suppose you're right, even though I _have _had enough excitement to last several decades," said Harry dryly. He didn't know what it was, but Daphne made him feel lighter than he had in a long time. "But that does sound fun. Okay, new friend, I'll only do it on one condition: you have to call me Harry." He finished with a cheeky smile.

"_That's _your condition? Well I'll tell you one thing Pot- Harry. You are not a born negotiator," said Daphne.

"Thanks. So… what do we do now?" asked Harry. It was surprisingly not awkward between them, even though they were setting up a friendship like it was a business deal.

"Um, I don't know. I've never really had that many friends. Actually, my only friend growing up was my little sister, Astoria, and that's only because she lived with me. When I came to Hogwarts, I became friends with Tracey Davis, she's in our year also, and while we are not super close, she is the closest thing I've ever had to a friend. You don't really make friends in Slytherin, you make allies," said Daphne, finishing somewhat sadly.

Harry felt a connection to her; he understood what it was like to grow up friendless. "Well, I'm your friend now. I know what you mean, about not really having friends growing up. I grew up with my muggle aunt and uncle, and their son, Dudley who is our age. We were definitely not friends. I was their servant and Dudley's punching bag. Let's just say it was not a very happy childhood," said Harry bitterly. He certainly hadn't meant to give her a basic overview of his horrible childhood, but it had slipped out and he regretted it when he saw the look on her face.

Daphne couldn't believe it. Harry Potter was the Savior of the Wizarding World and yet, he had been set to live with muggles who hated him! She knew that, while her childhood had been lonely and her parents had never really given any kind of physical affection, she was _never_ hit. Things like that didn't happen in the Wizarding World to children, they were too precious. Before she could even think about what she was doing, Daphne flung her arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug saying, "You poor _poor _dear! Oh Harry that's horrible!"

Harry was, in a word, shocked. He had never told anyone about his abuse at the Dursley's, though there were a few who guessed. He had never even told his supposed best friends, Ron and Hermione. He had always thought that people would be disgusted with him if they knew he was abused. He was never even considered the thought that someone might _hug _him. And it was a nice hug, not like the suffocating hugs that Mrs. Weasley and Hermione gave. He just rubbed her back for a moment before pulling back and saying,

"Really, it's alright. It's all in the past. I don't live there anymore and I'll probably never see them ever again. There's no love lost. I really don't want to talk about them, they aren't important. Tell me something about yourself. I'm sorry that I've brought the mood down with my sob stories," said Harry, cracking a joke in the hopes of making her smile.

"You prat! It matters but we won't talk about it. I know I'm supposed to tell you something about me, but I have a question, if you aren't living with your… the muggles" she had been about to say 'your family' but hat term really didn't apply. "where are you going to live?" asked Daphne.

"Well, I'm actually having Potter Manor rebuilt. My grandparents lived there and that's where my dad grew up. It was destroyed during the first war by Voldemort when my grandparents wouldn't join him. Anyway, I contacted Gringotts a few days after the final battle and started working on that. It should be ready a week or two after graduation so until it's done I'll probably just crash at Remus and Tonk's place. **(A/N: sorry I didn't mention this before but Fred, Remus, and Tonks are all alive! There was no point to their deaths so in my story they never died. Collin can be alive too even though he most like won't be in the story. I just love that little weirdo lol) **

"Wow. I really know how to pick the depressing subjects. Sorry 'bout that," said Daphne.

Harry threw back his head and laughed, Daphne thought it was a beautiful sound. "Trust me, its fine. Maybe it's my fault for having so many depressing subjects to bring up!"

Daphne raised her eyebrow in a gesture that clearly said that-was-so-not-funny.

The two new friends spent the rest of the day chatting by the lake and learning about the other. Harry told her about all of his escapades during their years at Hogwarts and Daphne gave him another hug when he talked about the resurrection and then another when he talked about Sirius.

In turn, Daphne told him all about what it was like to grow up in a pureblood household, having to learn etiquette and different languages along with learning how to ride a horse and use a foil. Harry got really excited about the riding horses bit and Daphne promised to teach him some day. They finally got up when the sun had started to set and walked up toward the doors. At the entrance hall, Daphne turned to Harry and said, "I had a really nice time today, friend. Thanks."

Surprising Harry, she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek before she ran off saying "See you tomorrow for breakfast! Don't be late!" over her shoulder as she headed for the dungeons.

Harry was smiling goofily and laughed to himself thinking about tomorrow at breakfast. It sure was going to be interesting seeing everyone's reaction. But at that moment, Harry couldn't have cared less what anyone else thought.

Walking toward Gryffindor Tower, Harry whistled, something he hadn't done in a long time. When he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she noticed his mood and smiled at him. "Password?" she asked.

"The Lion and the Serpent," said Harry. Realizing the irony, he started laughing. He really couldn't wait for tomorrow.

*************************************************************************************************************************

**Wow another chapter! I am on a roll lol. So I just found out that I am most likely exempt from ALL of my exams so I don't have to d=come to school for testing! YAY!! Lol this chapter is extra long in celebration of avoiding testing! Please Review! Who do you want to make the biggest fuss over Harry and Daphne sitting together? The Gryffies or the Slyths? And where should they sit? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin table? Tell me what you think!!**

**Also, I'm thinking of changing the title because I couldn't think of anything when I first published this so "Harry & Daphne Untitled" is all I could come up with. Give me some suggestions and I'll see if any of them fit. Thanks!**

**zoey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Well, here's another chapter, hope you guys like it! Muchas Gracias to everyone who reviewed! Silo666, tar heels superstar, Armathas, tahls27, Vellouette, Charmedfanforeva, Makotochi, Irishfighter, starboy454, GinnyLover14, Firestar-Merlin, charbel, and anish13 you guys seriously make my day!**

**Last chappie I asked about a new title and I have to say that when I wrote the line "The Lion and the Serpent" I thought, **_**this would be a good title, **_**but I wanted to see what you guys would say. Looks like ****The Lion and the Serpent**** is the new title! Yay! Lol that's pretty much the only suggestion I got. Thanks to everyone who gave an idea!**

**Sorry about putting an Author's Note in the middle of the chapter, but I wanted Harry to say that he was staying with Remus and Tonks because they are awesome but (there was NO REASON AT ALL for their deaths) I knew people would be like "aren't they dead?" lol Nope! This is FanFiction where we defy the creator's wishes lol, so on with the story!**

**IMPORTANT: ****I don't know if I made this clear (probably not, sorry) but Harry and Daphne ARE NOT dating. **_**Yet. **_**It will happen soon, they both like each other but are really shy so it will take time for them to become a bit more comfortable around each other, **_**then **_**they can realize their love blah, blah, blah. Lol I'll elaborate later.**

***************************************************************************** **

"Well, here goes nothing," said Harry. They were standing outside the Great Hall, getting ready to walk in and basically blow up Gryffindor/Slytherin standards.

Daphne snorted in amusement next to him. "Oh, yes, of course. _Nothing. _Honestly Harry, we are going to destroy their little worlds. Are you ready for that? You do know that by associating with me, a Slytherin, you will be accused of being, I don't know, the next Dark Lord of something really stupid. Is it worth it?"

Harry knew what she was really asking. "You _are_ worth it. C'mon Daph, I'm actually looking forward to the excitement. Let's go!"

Daphne laughed at his fake enthusiasm, cheered up, like Harry wanted. He laughed along with her and that is how they entered the Great Hall, walking together laughing.

Dumbledore could have come back to life riding a purple and gold goat that was singing "The Star Spangled Banner" and no one would have noticed. All activity stopped when the apocalypse happened. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin _laughing _together like, like they were _friends _or something.

"Bloody hell!" someone screamed.

"Er, this is awkward. Where d'you want to sit, Daph?" asked Harry. He was trying to contain his laughter at the incredulous looks on the faces of students and teachers alike. '_Good thing Snape is dead' _thought Harry '_otherwise _I _definitely would be for talking to one of his snakes.' _

"Umm… how about at the Ravenclaw table? We both have friends there," said Daphne while looking at the angry faces of most of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses.

Harry and Daphne made their way over toward Luna who was smiling serenely at them as if their sudden friendship _wasn't _the end of the world like it seemed to be for everyone else. Lisa Turpin and Padma Patil, friends of Daphne's and Luna Lovegood, a… friend of Harry's smiled at the pair and quickly waved them over.

Ignoring the looks that they were receiving from everyone in the Great Hall, including the teachers who looked completely gob-smacked, Harry and Daphne sat down, Harry smiling hesitantly at Lisa. He knew Padma from Dumbledore's Army so the two were on friendly terms, though they didn't really talk.

"So… what's up?" asked Padma casually. All the while she was silently studying Harry and Daphne. What had led to _that _match? She could see that they were obviously friends, but she wondered if they would start dating.

"Well, Armageddon is upon us! A serpent and a lion that are friends! Run for your lives!" said Lisa trying to lighten the mood. It worked as everyone within hearing distance started cracking up. Padma and a few others, however, had confused looks on their faces, something that is not often seen on a Ravenclaw's face. But it _was _often seen on the faces of purebloods whenever muggle culture was mentioned.

"Arma-_what_?" asked Padma confusedly.

"Armageddon," said Lisa matter of factly. "It is the site of an epic battle that is associated with the end of time prophecies of the muggle Abrahamic religions. According to interpretation, the messiah will return to earth and destroy the Antichrist at the Battle of Armageddon.**"

"Oh," said Padma.

"Yes, and then Satan will be put into a bottomless abyss for 1,000 years. When he is released he will gather Gog and Magog from the four corners of the earth. They will camp around the holy ones and the "Beloved City". Fire from God in Heaven devours Gog and Magog and the Devil is thrown into Gehenna, the lake of fire and brimstone.** Oh look, pudding!" said Luna. Everyone was staring at her for having just made a profound-sounding announcement and then quickly switching her attention to a dessert, which actually shouldn't even be on the table seeing as it was breakfast, but that is the way of Luna.

"Right… so anyway, I'm Lisa Turpin. And you are…?" Lisa asked, putting on fake airs while holding her hand out to Harry.

Harry laughed at this and quickly shook her hand while replying, "Nice to meet you, Lisa. My name is Harry Potter, but it's alright to ask, I'm a bit of an unknown around here."

Everyone was soon laughing again at the absurdity of the conversation. Who _didn't _know who Harry Potter was? Being the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, and The Man Who Conquered, Harry was pretty well known.

The group spent the rest of breakfast happily chatting about random subjects like classes and Quidditch when Terry Boot, a seventh year who had joined the conversation, glanced at his watch and noticed that they only had 10 minutes until their first class.

"Well, we better get going," said Harry. He stood up from the table and extended his hand to a surprised Daphne who eagerly took it before slinging her bag across her shoulder. Some of the Ravenclaw girls had sighed at the sight of the Man Who Conquered being so polite and gentlemanly. Harry was completely oblivious to this but Daphne rolled her eyes at the 'fan girl' display.

Padma, who was incredibly observant, got the feeling that while Harry and Daphne seemed to have gotten a good start with their burgeoning friendship, they needed a little push toward 'couple' status. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Padma asked, "Aw Daph, what's it like to have such an attentive boyfriend?"

Harry, who had grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice to drain the last bit chocked on the juice, his face turning a bright red color. Daphne had a similar reaction, her face flushing a deep crimson.

"We-we're not d-dating. Just F-friends," stuttered Harry, incredibly embarrassed.

"Y-yeah. Friends," echoed Daphne. She hadn't really thought of the possibility of actually _dating _Harry but rather had been entirely focused on their new friendship.

"Oh!" exclaimed Padma while trying not to laugh at their obvious awkwardness concerning dating. "I just thought… never mind. My bad, sorry! Well, I have to go and pick up my Arithmancy book so I'll see you all at lunch?" she said before grabbing her bag and exiting the Great Hall. She smiled once she was past the doors realizing that she had inadvertently relieved them of worrying about where they would sit at lunch.

"Right, well we've got Potions with Sluggy now so we'll catch you guys later?" asked Daphne, over the brief fit of embarrassment.

There was a chorus of 'yeahs' before Daphne hooked her arm in Harry's, who was slightly bemused at the thought of him and Daphne dating although not completely against it, and pulled him toward the dungeons.

Both Harry and Daphne were steeling themselves to face their close-minded classmates as they walked out of the again silent Hall of students who were watching them go.

Once they were clear of the doors, Harry and Daphne started, leaning against the castle walls to support themselves. When they had finally stopped laughing Daphne asked, "Oh Gods did you see their faces?! I thought that the Gryffies and the Slytherins were going to have heart attacks!"

"I know! Its ridiculous how out of control this house rivalry is. Maybe with our friendship we can heal it some. Urgh of _course _our first class is with Slytherin and Gryffindor. Ron and Hermione are going to flip and I really don't feel like getting lectured or yelled at!" said Harry, his buoyant mood gone.

"Well, it's not like you _have _to listen to them complain. I mean, you are an adult who is perfectly capable of making his own decisions. When they get ready to rant just hold up your hand and say that you are old enough to make your own decisions and you don't need to be chastised like a child. Neither of them is technically family, even if you are close, so they really don't have a say," explained Daphne.

"You're right! Thanks Daph!" exclaimed Harry "Are you ready to face the music, Greengrass?" he asked jokingly.

"Let's Dance, Potter," replied Daphne before the two started their way down to the dungeon laughing at their own antics.

'_It's going to be a long day' _thought Harry. When he voiced this thought aloud, Daphne couldn't help but agree.

*****************************************************************************

**So that's chapter 4! Sorry for the wait, I'll try to have chapter 5 out soon but I make no promises. Also, sorry for the ridiculously long Author's Note at the beginning lol I tend to ramble.**

**** I got the info on Armageddon from **

**Okay don't forget: ****REVIEW****! Because they make me smile and give me inspiration. Also, tell me what you think** **about these questions:**

**Should Hermione/Ron/Ginny all be angry with Harry for associating with a Slytherin or should it just be Ron/Ginny? How about just Hermione/Ron?**

**If Ron/Hermione don't accept Daphne, should I have Harry/Ron/Hermione slowly drift apart?**

**Lastly, what do YOU, the reader, want to happen in this story? Throw me ideas because I'm just winging this story and am open to any and all suggestions!**

**Thanks!**

**zoey **


	5. Important!

**Author's Note: (I know these technically aren't allowed. Whatever.)**

To my faithful, loyal, and awesome readers:

Don't kill me. Please.

When I first started writing 'Harry & Daphne: Untitled' (later 'The Lion & The Serpent') I was really excited but did not have an actual plan for the story. That is why I relied so heavily on suggestions from reviews: I had no idea what was going to happen next.

I know that that is _not _the way to go about writing a good FanFiction and in the future, if I should try writing another story, I _will _have a plan laid out.

When I realized that I wouldn't be able to take the story any further I had a difficult choice: just abandon that story or put it up for adoption.

'The Lion & The Serpent' was my first Harry Potter fanfic and even though it really isn't that great, I am sort of proud of it. I've gotten over 1500 hits which is really, really amazing. Thank you so much to my readers.

Anyway, what I'm saying is that this story is officially abandoned. I'm sorry to all of those people who actually liked my story, but I just have nothing to give it. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll write another chapter, but most likely not.

Thank you,

zoey zink


End file.
